User talk:DarkestShadow
http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png> http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png> Hey, thanks for being so nice a bout the talk bubble, I do not know how to make one at all, can you help me please I made my own wiki and I need to know these things. } |text= } Sorry that was a fail! I looked at the 101 and liked the Sora sprite. } |text=Thanks I think it worked! If there is anyway, how can we be friends? }} This is not working out for me. } |text=You are the epicest guy ever thank you so much!!! }} } |text=Thanks a lot, and BTW how do you make the user tabs where "You walked through the door to the Light with DarkestShadow like I have at my page." }} } |text=Thanks can it say, this user was just humped by a ninja chhuahua. }} Re: friend request }|herc=Hi DarkestShadow. As you know I'm Axeken. Yeah, I'd like to be your friend. Here's my userbox, . Tell me a bit about yourself.}} } |text=How about, this user helped Chihuahuaboy unlock the ultimate keyblade, the X-blade! }} Wow, there seems to be a lot of fans from NZ. Well nice to meet you. Look forward to talking to you some more but now I've got an assignment to do. Ciao--Axeken 07:32, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah!! Re:Sig template }|herc=Well at the moment I just press the signature timstamp button and that seems to work for me but if you have a template, can you have more than one, you know, like for other wikis.}} }|herc=Yeah, sure, why not. Make me a template please and after you finish that, can you please give me the coding so I can try it on ther wikis. But I'd like you to make this one please because I suck with coding stuff.}} File:Xemnas's Sword (KHII).png You need to credit that to ShardofTruth, buddy. 17:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :File:Armored Xemnas Sword Artwork.jpg Sure Archive Template Thanks Thanks for the code DS. Axeken 05:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Darkest Friend ;P Newbies .}} , not whatever I mentioned above.}} Joke Swaaaaanky! Reconfiguration Front Page Details Thank you ever so much for your kind welcome. I'm just a little paranoid when I make a mistake on simple rules. but i still apologize all the same. But as you can see, Im having trouble setting up my talk bubble thing. If you can tell me any info about how to make one, i will be ever so appreciative. Again thanks for the welcome :) Ok Ienzo Picture Re:Edits Roll Call Go here 03:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC) L.A. Noire ARGH! }} Hello? what do u think of my user box Look there now 03:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Tell me about it >.> 04:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Look here. 04:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial Situation Undo Button Why are you undoing the accurate work I'm putting onto this website under birth by sleep section? Do I need proof? Hey why do you keep undoing my accurate information on this website under birth by sleep section? Do I need proof? Because I can take pictures. Raguto 07:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC)